dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas With The Joker
Season 1 Episode 2 ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: The episode begins :::::::::::::::::::: in Arkham Asylum. The inmates are decorating a Christmas tree and singing Jingle Bells. One of the carolers is the Joker but he starts singing his own version of the song ( see video below ). :::::::::::::::::::: The Joker then climbs the ladder to the top of the tree holds on and a rocket at the bottom of the tree shoots him through the Arkham skylight window and escapes. A few hours later in the Batcave, Robin tries to tell Batman to relax because its Christmas Eve and even the Joker must have a family to spend Christmas with. Batman replies by saying he doesn't have a family. Robin then makes a deal with Batman that if Gotham is quite and theres no sign of the Joker they will go back to Wayne Manor eat Christmas dinner and watch Its A Wonderful Life. The two of them get in the Batmobile and drive to Gotham. While on patrol Batman sees a man running behind a woman. He thinks the man is a thief and is ready to attack. However, it turns out the woman had dropped a present and he was just returning it to her. Afterwards Batman and Robin head back to the mansion. When Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson turn on the tv to watch Its A Wonderful Life they discover the Joker has taken over all television stations. In the Batcave Batman is able to track Joker's broadcast signal. As they are driving to their location Batman and Robin are watching Joker in the :::::::::::::::::::: Batmobile. The two of them then discover Joker has taken Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Summer Gleeson hostage. The Joker then says that unless Batman finds them by midnight they die. However Joker has sent his men to blow up the President Bridge so Batman starts driving twards that. Batman and Robin fail to save the bridge but manage to save everyone on the train (one passenger was Summer Gleeson's mother). Angery that Batman did not die he blows up his audience (which were cardboard cutouts of people). After they save the train passengers Batman discover the broadcast signal is coming from the Gotham Observatory. Joker uses a cannon to shoot at Batman and Robin but the Boy Wonder gets inside the observatory. Inside he is met with Joker robots that have machine guns in their fingers. However Robin mannages to destroy the cannon. While watching the Jokers show some more Batman sees that Joker has given Summer a Betty Blooper Doll. Batman knew the company that made that doll went out of business so he figured out that maust be where his hideout is. Inside a toy factory Batman and Robin fight giant nutcrackers then find Joker and the hostages. the hostages are hanging over a pool of lava and Joker is about to drop them. As he drops them Robin saves the hostages and batman runs after Joker. The Joker slips but is saved by Batman. Bruce and Dick then go home and watch Its A Wonderful Life. The episode ends with Joker in Arkham singing Jingle Bells. :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe